


When In Purgatory

by taramacIay



Series: Soul Bond [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Purgatory, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taramacIay/pseuds/taramacIay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean refuses to leave Cas behind to fight the Leviathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot of sorts, written around October originally.   
> The title... well, it's still to be decided.
> 
> Part one.

 

“It’s the Leviathan!” A voice shouted from a dozen metres away, warning his two companions of the approaching danger. “Run.” However, even with his orders to the others, he remained still, staring at a point in front of him, anticipating.

“Cas! What are you doing? RUN!” Dean took a few steps towards Castiel, stopping when the latter held out a hand to him. But it wasn’t reaching out for him, but rather, telling him to stop.

“Go Dean, I’ll hold them off.” His eyes scanned the woods, looking for any figure approaching. As he felt Dean get closer, he rolled his eyes – it was a surprisingly human gesture, one he used often when Dean was being stubborn, as he was being now. “Dean – go with Benny. I’ll catch up.”

Dean refused to, instead getting closer to the angel, until Castiel could feel his hand on his shoulder. “I’m not leaving without you, Cas.”

Castiel turned to him with a frown, exasperated at the hunter’s stubbornness. “You have to go, now!” Lightly, he pushed Dean back – more to prove some point than to send him away - as the wind picked up. “They’re here – go, now, please.”

Dean still remained where he was, faintly hearing Benny call him and ignoring both the calls and how the wind became stronger. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a figure – one of the Leviathan – approaching, and as Cas stiffened, he knew he had too.

With a sigh, Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and held it in his two. For a few seconds, the pair of them felt a slight warm sensation – Cas in his hands and Dean on his left shoulder – as if a fire were under them, warming them. “That is our bond. Can you feel it?”

Dean nodded as he tightly grabbed one of Cas’ hands, “what about it?”

“You’ll always feel it, and I’m with you Dean.” With that, Cas put his fingers to Dean’s forehead and sent him to Benny somewhere further on in the forest, away from the oncoming danger.


End file.
